


Swept Away

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end has come. Second War Era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [duck_or_rabbit](http://duck-or-rabbit.livejournal.com/), who gave me the prompt: "I can't get it right since I met you" from Map of the Problematique by Muse.

The kitchen spins around you ‒ war outside and war within ‒ where are the monsters to slay when you're one yourself? ‒ catch me up and break me ‒ all those years of hate, hate, hate, not hate of _him_ so much as hate of yourself for being physically incapable of loathing him ‒ he killed them ‒ didn't he kill them? ‒ he couldn't have ‒ they said so ‒ and now ‒ and now ‒ and now they say he _didn't_ ‒ the world tilts upside down ‒ for that, for not having done so, you actually _do_ manage to hate him ‒ how could it happen? ‒ how could you have doubted him? ‒ god, how could you have been so blind? ‒ you've been nothing but a whirl of errors since the day you met him ‒ chaos since the day he kissed you ‒ he's bad for you ‒ bad for you ‒ _nothing ever better_―

The kitchen spins around you as he touches your face, like a wild animal trying to tame itself, and the world grinds to a halt as he takes you in his arms, and the screaming ache inside your chest melts away to nothing.

The end has come, and this is the beginning.


End file.
